1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting package and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a light emitting package that has a structure which may prevent variance of the depth of a cavity where a chip is mounted on and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description
A light emitting element such as a LED (Light Emitting Diode) emits light by combination of electrons and holes. Such light emitting element has small power consumption and long life span, can be installed in a limited space, and has relatively strong characteristics against vibration.
In case of a light emitting package which is comprised of one body, the depth of cavity where a chip is mounted may have significant variance in location and/or depth, depending on the concentration of etching liquid, etching time, and/or etching temperature. Due to the variance of the depth of cavity, color temperature binning may occur after spreading phosphors.